


War of Seasons: an update

by StarryNightson



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Gen, an update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightson/pseuds/StarryNightson





	1. Chapter 1

hello, its me (star_butterfly was my previous username )   
you might be wondering what happened to war of seasons and why its gone  
thats because I deleted it 

i thought that my preparation for it was done in a tick because i was too excited to write my idea without proper planning

the plot was messy and the story was going too fast

dont worry im not abandoning my idea of it, im just rewriting it, but it might take a while

that is why im gonna be needing help for beta reading

also concept arts will still be up there though and will be updated once in a while but not right now

I would also be very sad if /someone/ tries to steal my idea for war of seasons  
or using my au without credit  
if this possibility happens i am definitely deleting it


	2. an update update

i made a tumblr for it  
http://warofseasons.tumblr.com

i was thinking maybe i should also make a comic of it, its im bad as making description and i also need to practice my art skills  
but im still making a written version of it though so worry not


End file.
